Decisions: Inuyasha and Kagome's Story
by Avagrabo
Summary: My first foray into Inyuasha, early into the mangas Inyuasha loses his prayer beads, and decides to take some vengance out on Kagome...but...well just read it. Profane and naughty at points, get used to it. R+R please!
1. Freedom

Chapter One: Freedom (Written to the Dreidel Song from South Park and the Mission Impossible 2 OST)

(Hey therethis be my first Inuyasha fic, and I have some apologies, warnings, and legal bs to lay down. First off, I come from RK land, where there's lots of swords and names that I can spell. A few days back a friend forced me to read some mangas, and lo and behold, Inuyasha now owns my soul. If I were gay or he were a girl I would be his bitch forever. I've read the first three mangas. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll try and read more, until then the fic is set after the mask of flesh scrolls, I dunno how that translates into episodes. Warnings, I'm a naughty person, and while I'm not sure about*dramatic whisper* SEX in this story, Inuyasha is starting off with a rather low opinion of Kagome, and will express it with impressive amount of high-quality profanity. Hide your children. Legal bs: I don't own Inuyasha, and if I'm serious about buying that Kenshin DVD set I'll never own anything besides it ever again. Thanks for seeing the note through, enjoy!)

(I always forget thisthe bad demonic part of Inuyasha will be speaking to him in underlined text, he will normally think in _italics._)

__

Bitch.

Inuyasha was not in a good mood. After being pinned to a tree for 50 years with an enchanted arrow he had allowed the treasure that had gotten him into the mess in the first place to shatter into a billion shiny pieces, been totally dominated by the reincarnation of the bitch who originally nailed him to the aforementioned tree, and been forced to kill his own brother in his father's tomb, which, of course had first been ripped out his eyebut only after enduring more half-demon bastard remarks than his temper could tolerate.

_And now the BITCH who can at any time make me SIT is to busy with her goddamn life in the future to come back and help her PET gather up the shards from the jewel that SHE broke._

Once you get out, kill her. Somehow the beads will break, the spell will fade, and then it'll be time to bury your father's stick of a sword in her back, mortal or not, and see how SHE does pinned to a tree. Come back in 50 years and tell her to sit.

_Wellfor all the sitting and the abandoningshe does look nice naked_

You'd repeat your father's only mistake? Love a MORTAL!? Your goal is and should always be to become completely demon, and sire a brood of children so powerful they outshine Sessho-Maru and even your father himself.

_YesI WILL be a true demon, and the bitch will DIE for all the embarrassment she's caused me_

*

"Inuyasha-sama!" A small, bounding form ascended the tree where it's lord resided, meeting a swift and painful punishment at the top for being late. "Where the HELL have you been!? Bad enough I have to spend 50 years sleeping, now I have to deal with waiting days for news delivered to me by YOU, a friggin tick! Bloody hell, it makes me want to-well WHY NOT!" He squashed the panting and whining insect a second time, and then showed impressive patience by waiting 5 minutes for him to recover and deliver his report.

"Tono! Great and wondrous news!" Looking at the unforgiving expression in Inuyasha's golden eyes he hastened his speaking. "I have no news of any new shards-please no, wait! I DO have knowledge of a way to free you from the prayer beads that bind you to the girl's will!"

"HOW?!" Such timing! The bitch will pay NOW _As if I was going to let her off for the way she treated me yesterdayall the help I gave her with that damn mask, saving her pathetic if admittedly attractive ass, and I get 'sit'-ed right back a few centuries down that fucking well_

"A scruple-less witch in the next village said she would do it, it's a basic technique, just impossible for someone actually wearing the beads to perform"

Inuyasha sat and half-listened, plotting. Once those beads are offwell it'll be a pity to have to quit using father's sword, but worth itoh yes worth it indeed.

_Indeed_

*

_OK, it was mean of me to make him sit. I admit it. But he' soarrg!_ A very confused and vaguely angry Kagome ran down towards the well house, praying that Inuyasha would not be whining about this latest indignity. _And if he knew WHY I needed more time_

She needed the time of course to go to that movieand hearing about some boy that she was going on a date with would NOT improve the half-demon's mood she'd bet. _Although I do like the idea of him being jealous_

"Inuyasha!" She cried out to the empty forest. "Hmm" Usually he waited right there for her to come, sometimes he even simply waited on HER side of the well. _Kinda cuteI hope he hasn't given it up_

She ran towards the god-tree where Inuyasha sometimes sat, brooding, on a high branch. Inuyasha watched as she circled, and drew the bow he had stolen from the village back as far as he could. For the disrespect she paid youdo it. Let's close the circle so we can get back to becoming a real demon._ Oh no. Not yet. I languished 50 years, even if I did sleepshe'll do the same, although she'll be praying she was comatose before they're up._

Two arrows, the second nearly brushing the first's fletching, bounded towards Kagome's shoulders as she spun around near the tree. Lifted off her feet, she slammed against the tree, feeling the spelled arrows bind her, and she screamed, "Inuyasha!! Help!"

Such delicious ironynow finish the job. _That's not very demon-like. She'll feel all the pain she caused me and more before those arrows fade and allow her skeleton to fall to the ground._ "Well BITCH. A fine day for you to return to our humble little past-Japan and your 'pet' demon." He stepped from behind a bush to look into the terrified eyes of a young schoolgirl.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? SITSITSITSIT!!!!" She screamed.

Inuyasha calmly fondled the beads strung around his neck, and smiled. "Oh, these? These I'll wear as a reminder of all the shit you've put me through until your corpse hits the ground, then they'll follow what's left of you down." He strode up to the sputtering maiden until she was frozen by the ambient force in his golden glare.

He smiled, an evil kind of smile that suggested that even if she were merely the reincarnation of his past antagonist she would still pay for ALL her sins and moreand she couldn't help but shiver. "Cold, bitch?"

His claws ripped down the front of her uniform and tore it and her underwear away, exposing her now goose-bumped naked form. "Well freeze. I'll be back later for a little more fun, until then you can SIT (he chuckled nastily) and think about all the pain you caused meif you beg nicely maybe I'll make it fast and kill you painlessly."

"I'll be enjoying my freedommaybe your sister can join you in a few hours, she's the one who made these damn things in the first place"

Oh yes, the younger bitchshe'll just HAVE to pay somethingmortals! Feh! Who gives a damn? Somewhere deep down Inuyasha's father said "I do". _No one. No one at all._

(Whadya think!? I'm new at this Inuyasha stuffanyone who can correctly explain Inuyasha's past relationship with Kikyou will get a gold star. Anyone who spots spelling or grammar mistakes OR who points out how far OOC I got will get a silver star, and anyone who tells me I suck will get a small vial filled with my tears. Jk, speak the truth please, review me! Amabo totas vostros (I will love all of you) who gimme feedback! L8r, you get another chapter based on number of reviews asking for it and how much fun it is to write.)


	2. Animal

Chapter 2: Animal (Written to System of a Down, the first album)

(Jesus, such wonderful and pretty reviewsand thanks to those who explained the situation, I had the shit surprised out of meI mean, after reading the few bits I have learning about the entirebut if YOU don't know about it I won't spoil it QUITE yet. Anyway, keep it up with the massive reviews (I'm used to 3, maybe 4 sentences in Kenshin-land), and no matter how hard it is try your utmost to Enjoy!)

"Animal,"

Kagome hadn't really intended to say it, but once she had she decided to follow through. "What kind of ANIMAL would do this!? What about your father? He was a Demon King, the ruler of the western lands before his death, and he created that sword specifically for defending mortals. And for YOU alone, not your asshole brother!"

Inuyasha might have been stirred by her rhetoric, but he was still stuck on the first word. ANIMAL!? HOW DARE SHE! You are a DEMON, a thousand times the strength of this pathetic bitch! Kill her NOW, or just hit her, hurt her, torture her until her screams fill your-

_And what would that make me?_ Everything that passed through Inuyasha's mind seemed to be only validation. He WAS an animal. Call it what you will, animal or demon, you are still more than she will ever be, stronger and faster and tougher

_I know that. ButI don't really want to be_

An animal

He stalked to where the spell-arrows bound Kagome, as she continued yelling. "You'd betray your father like that!? Hell, and what about your mother, she was mortal, I KNOW you loved her, you'd kill me just because of your demon-pride, you, you-"

Inuyasha leaned into her face and snarled. Kagome stopped speaking, but she could see in his eyes that she had struck a nerve. "Fine words, from someone who BETRAYED me, someone I lo-I never would have sto-ARRG!! Your crimes make me to angry for words!"

_In those last seconds, when she shot those arrowsall I could thinkthe bitch will PAY. She lured me in, she said she loved me, she let me say I'd become a human, a MORTAL for her, and then she ATTACKED me_

Well KILL her, obviously demons are more powerful AND more honorableif you had just gotten away then you'd be able to take your revenge, to be ALL demon. _I knowbut the feelings we sharedwell, that I felt at leastshe's so beautiful_

Kagome could hardly breathe, Inuyasha was so close to her bare bodythe terror was totally subsumed in her excitement. A tiny brush against her skin made her shiver again, and something deep inside of her liked it. _He's a demon, and animalbut somehowso human. So beautiful_

"Feh."

Inuyasha leaned back, and took a long and critical look at his charge. "You want an animal? I'm tempted to show you the subtle difference between animal and youkai, but not before you've paid. And pay you will, bitch."

He again pulled closer. "You know, if your previous incarnation hadn't stabbed me in the back, not to mention shooting me in the side, I would be a mortal now. An old mortal, but a mortal all the same. YouSHE lied to me, told me she-she told me she loved me."

He was so close now that his lips almost brushed hersand she was tempted"But she didn't. She attacked me, and when I got away and stole the jewel she spelled me to this tree to ROT for years." Their noses met. "And all that, the bitch who betrayed me, is in you. You smell-you STINK of her, and this time when I get the Shikon jewel I'll know exactly what I want to do with it."

Kagome's emotions were a swirl of confusion. _His storyis it true? He loved Kikyou? She betrayed him? ButI mean, even if she hated his gutshe's soI just don't know, but I want him in so many ways_

"InuyashaI didn't know that that woman did this to youbut even if she did hate you, I don't. Not even now that you've stuck me to a tree for some petty revenge. No matter what Kikyou felt about you, but I"

Lies. Lies lies lies!! Now that she knows your weakness she would try and force you to repeat your mistakes, surely you wouldn't trust the bitch who betrayed you last time. _It's trueit is a weakness that I just told her about. Butwhy did she-I mean why did Kikyou-attack me like she did?_

I'll have to ask Kaedeshe was there, and she'll know. Once I get some answers I'll decide what to do about the bi-about Kagome. This is FOOLISHNESS! Hasn't 50 years taught you ANYTHING!? Mortal women can't be trusted, wouldn't you rather have Sesshu-Maro's power than be an old man like the bitch's grandfather?

"Feh," Said Inuyasha, interrupting Kagome as he pulled away again. "If one Kikyou lied to me, why shouldn't the next? I'm going to go have a little talk with Kaede, and you'd best hope it goes wellbecause otherwise I'll kill you both."

He started to walk awayand then turned. "Kagomeif what you say is true" He stalked up to her again, and smilednot as bad as his last one, but still scary. "Your predecessor said she loved me, and she showed it in many waysoften, too." She shivered when she realized what he had just said to her while she was pinned to a tree naked.

What the hell are you doing? Haven't you been warned about loving mortals? _Silence. If what she said is true then my faith in them is restored somewhat _Oh no. You can't betray your heritage like that!

"Ummdo you mean" Kagome squirmed under the golden glare of an enraged half-demon. "I mean like this, ahou!" He was suddenly in front of her, and planted a kiss on her lips, gently brushing, then pressing harder, then beginning to lick her lips. She struggled, and feeling her warmth moving beneath him excited even this pissed off incarnation of Inuyasha. He forced her mouth open and explored it for a moment before stepping back and looking at the relieved but somehow dissapointed teen.

"Never call me animal again, because I could have taken you where you stand now, you wouldn't have been able to do a thing. I'm not your pet, you bitch, I'm not part of some world that you only visit when you choose and forget about the rest of the time. And above all I am NOT an animal" She nodded quickly, not trusting her voice and unwilling to risk any more of his wrath, lest he change his mind.

He stalked off to find Kaede, muttering semi-to himself in a slightly softer tone. "It's not as though I didn't want to."

(Wow, Inuyasha is fun to write about, but the fic is so shortI need to see more of the series. Anyway, to extend this sucker Sessho-Maru (Or is it Sesshu-Maro?) may be dragged in, register your opinions on the subject if u have any please! In fact review even if you DON'T have opinions on the subject, or ANY subjects, I just love the attention. It's why I write! (And please no 'write for your own pleasure' notes, I DO write for my own pleasurethe pleasure is being told that people liked it) So please R+R, I love all my reviewists (umm, to some extent, you mileage may vary). L8r!)


	3. Kaede

Chapter 3: Kaede (Written to Hybrid Theory, altho I usually skip 5, 6 and 13)

(Well not exactly overwhelming chapter 2 feedback, but I'm just bitchin, thank youand so I hasten on, this chapter will be sorta trickyexcept today I bought the 6th manga! And read all the ones between it and 3! I'm SO set5 minutes. On the outside, that's how long it'll take me to read. But I like Inuyasha, even if this fic is worrying me slightly, so you'll get some more Inuyasha and Kagome, even if I won't until I find some more moneyEnjoy!)

By the time he got to the village, Inyuasha was in one of the more confused and angry moods of his entire existence. _I was so sure that Kikyo was telling the truth, all the chances she had to kill me, why wait until she did?_ Maybe she was some kind of sadistic bitch, you've met plenty of thoseshe WANTED to torture you like she did before she finished you. _But then why did she die that day? I know I didn't hurt her, no matter how I tried it never seemed it could until I didn't want to anymore_

Inuyasha was so set on getting some answers from Kaede that when he kicked in the sliding paper door it went through two walls behind it. "What is the meaning of this Inyu-hck!" Unfortunately for the concept of ploiteness, Inuyasha was not in the mood for any bullshit while he extracted his information. Kaede dangled slightly off the floor as he explained the situation.

"I broke your pretty little beads, and I'm here to talk about the day your sister died. Lie or piss me off and I'll snap your frail old neck like a twig."

Kaede had never seen him THIS angry, when he was with Kikyo or Kagome he was usually much better, after all they were-Inuyasha squeezed her neck slightly. "Understand?" She shook her head, hoping he could feel her trying to signal yes. "Good."

He lowered her slightly. "Why was Kikyo wounded that day? I know I didn't do it!" "Butshe said you had attacked her, stolen the jewel, and then run off to attack-agh! It's true!" She was dangling even higher now. "LIES!!" Inuyasha screamed. "She attacked ME! She attacked me, and when I tried to simply take the jewel and run she KILLED ME! THE BITCH KILLED ME!! Oh I came back though! I came back, and so did she, and now it's time to give her what I should have the first time!"

"ButKikyo never attacked you before" Kaede was choking to death, and quickly, how could she make him believe? "Sheloved you"

Inuyasha tossed her through the hole her door had made with no apparent effort, and smashed it down after her as he followed. "What did I say about lying!?" He snarled, and got a two handed grip on her throat after flexing the claws on both hands. "If she loved meshe wouldn't attack me, she wouldn't set her sister to lie for her after deathand she wouldn't have tried to kill me." His claws kracked menacingly.

"The" Kaede passed out. "Her pyre? What about it? ANSWER!!" It was no use, Kaede would be lucky to ever wake up again. He resisted the urge to use her to dig her own grave, and simply dropped her as he stalked out of the holed house, and glided through the night to the pyre where Kikyo's ashes, a revered relic of the village, stood.

Who cares? She died. End of story. She betrayed you, lied to you, now she's dead, this one at least, so let's go deal with the new bitch! _No. If Kikyo had something, anythingit just doesn't make sense, and that smell when she attacked me those 50 years agoplease let there be something._

He kicked open the box, and smashed the urn, picking through the debris. Nothing, humans will say anything to save their own lives._ Wait._ In the slowly settling cloud of dust, there was an inscription on a small marble tablet, the Kanji characters forming the image of a face.

Inuyasha's face.

It read: Inuyasha, my beloved, when this someday sits in some shrine honoring me in death, I hope that you will be with me, that you do what you promised. I could never trust a Youkai, but once you're human, once the shikon jewel is gone, we can be together

He couldn't read any more. He wept, softly at first, then louder, great sobs, dripping tears onto the cold stone and bones. He cried until there was nothing left in him. Neither his human of his demon side spoke.

It was an hour before he could feel anything but numb. _It was true._ It was a trick- _IT WAS TRUE._ _There's no other reason for her to have made this. All that hate I felt_

The night wore on, and thunder rumbled, nearby. Inuyasha stumbled for it, leaving behind the smashed remnants of Kaede's house, and his love's shrine, and the striking image on the marble within. He seemed to simply lack the will to stand, but equally the will to sit, or even slump to the ground and never rise again. He wished he were human, a mortal, so that death would be as simple as throwing himself from a cliff. 

As a half demon of course it would not be so easy, but he tried anyway. When it failed, he tried to drown, but his hanyou self was to strong. Eventually he washed ashore, damming everyone and everything he could think of to all the hells, punishments, and pain his twisted and tortured mind could imagine. But still what had happened to him seemed worse.

_Kagome doesn't even want me, not now even if she ever did_ Who cares? This crime, find who IS responsible if it isn't Kikyo, and- _Shut UP!! I don't WANT to kill people! I want to be HUMAN, I don't want to be an animal. I want to be with her, be with KikyoI never really wanted anything else._

He wept, and he was sure that he would never stop.

(Did my chapters ever used to be, I dunno LONGER!? Sheeshbut if I tried to get any more in tonite you'd never get an update, altho I have doubts there'd be any weeping. Ah yes, poor Inuyashahe's a tad OOC, but it's understandable, this is JUST A BIT of a shock, ya know? Anyway, if you guys want another chapter after the next speak NOW, or forever hold your peace, this is a pretty fun fic but it isn't dragging down many reviews, and I have MANY other projects to work onso please gimme a vote (This is easy, yes Jack please write us more or No Jack, we hope you die). Sorry, it's late, I'm tired, and writer's cramp is totally KILLING my mind. Farewell, dear readers.)


	4. SesshoMaru

Chapter 4: Sessho-Maro (Written to various things, my iPod is missing in action, so I have to keep switching CDs)

(Well now, it's a new week and a new manga13! Ive now read 1-6, part of 7, 11, 13, and 14Im a little spotty. But I do have some quality shit on everyone's favorite half-brother, and hopefully this'll be one of my better chaptersand btw, the reason my previously superhuman update speed has dropped is personal problems (If you actually want gory details e-mail me) and massive video-gaming parties next door. Sue me. Oh, a quick note to the confused: this story is set right after one of Kagome and Inuyasha's first shard fights, and Kikyo has not been reserected. That's not for like 2 and a half more mangas. Enjoy!)

(For tradition's sake, I don't own Inuyasha, except for 6 and 13)

Sessho-Maru sat on a shadow-shrouded throne, flexing his arm over and over, seeming almost uncomfortable with it. _Blasted thingI'll need a new one soon._

A small demon groveled before him, and he deigned to glance at it briefly.

"All goes according to plan, lord Sessho-Maru."

Sessho-Maru smiled, small and unpleasant, as he watched his tiny retainer report. "My bastard sibling has been properly incited? The girl estranged?"

"Yesthe witch I employed made short work of those beads once I had the rumor about her dropped in Myoga's ear."

"Very good, Jakenthe time has come to take my prizes. I'll go collect the sword, claim the shard-detectorand take the head of Inuyashamy worthless half-brother."

*

The arrows binding Kagome's bare body to the god-tree were of a spiritual nature, so her body, while unable to escape without her soul, was unharmed. But being stuck in one position for hours on end, naked in a cold nighttime forest and haunted by tragic stories of supernatural romance was beginning to wear on her.

But as soon as she felt sorry for herself she wept bitterly, imagining how Inuyasha must feel. _Oh God I wish I could help himthat awful thing Kikyo did to him_

_Whether or not I'm her reincarnation she was a bitch, and a stupid one, to let him gobut what am I saying? He's cute, and brave, and wants to protect mebut he's such an ass sometimesoh how can I think things about him at a time like this, when he's drowning in sorrow!?_

Not knowing was easily ten times worse than hearing bad news for Kagome, as Sessho-Maru approached. She didn't notice him until he stood before her.

But when she did

_He'soh God he's beautiful_ the setting full moon showed his haunting ethereal features, and in the early morning light his eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. Even if she hated him, she had to admit that he was even better looking than Inuyasha

"I see my dearest brother has been treating you with his usual lack of civility?" Sessho-Maru enquired casually, admiring the nude Kagome as she shivered in the light breeze. He stepped forwards, and with a pair of flicks dispelled the arrows through Kagome's spirit. 

Sessho-Maru caught her as she fell, and while she struggled weakly he held her close. "I know that we last parted on less than friendly grounds, but give me a chance to explain please."

She relaxed, mostly, and he continued. "Thank you. Back in father's tomb, when I saw Inuyasha standing there, having just cut off the arm of his older, purer demon brother, I could have laughed. He's nowhere near my speed, strength, or skill, and yet still this puppy had managed to defeat Sessho-Maru, youkai heir to the western lands with a single swipe. How could this be?

"You. As I saw him begin his triumphal follow through, I noticed you, and all of a sudden I understood my father's love of a mortal woman. Inuyasha defeated me because he had something beautiful and wonderful to defend. Without you he's nothing, cannot use father's swords or seek out shards of that damned jewelbut with you he beat me.

"And so I swore to myself that I would know this love, and taste the joys that my father and my half-brother had already prospered from. I studied you, I watched you from afar, and I knew that I could do better than Inuyasha could. He's such a maniac over that priestess's death, I'm not surprised that he reacted like this to you merely looking similar to her.

"I have a proposition to make to you, Kagome. I'll free you forever of my wretched half-brother, and devote myself to aiding you in your quest for the jewel in his stead for a single small price."

Kagome's mind spun. He was so kind, so gentle as he held her, as Inuyasha never had, and she was sure she could be happy never to leave his embrace. But poor, poor Inuyasha, betrayed by the woman he loved again, and to his own flesh and blood

She wept more, and Sessho-Maru comforted her.

*

No one comforted Inuyasha as he cried.

No one at fucking all. _Well, seeing as how Kikyo is dead, the village is wary of demons in general and me in particular, Kaede is lying in a crumpled heap after our little chat, and Kagome-_

_Oh FUCK._

Tears still streaming for his love lost, Inuyasha sped through the morning to his love found, and prayed that she didn't kill him like the last one. _At least this time I would deserve it_

*

"What" Kagome's voice trailed off. "What is you price?" She finally managed, weakly.

Sessho-Maru smiled in his otherworldly way. "Your love. I won't watch Inuyasha abuse you or our father's gift any longer" His eyes glinted, golden orbs of desire. "I'll treat them both with respect and skill that he could never manage."

It was so tempting to lose herself there, naked and tearstained in her erstwhile love's step-brother's arms, listening to him offer to kill Inuyasha. So tempting to let him have the responsibility of choice that bore down on her bare shoulders with an unholy weight

But in the next second he went flying into a tree trunk halfway across the small clearing and split it in half.

Sessho-Maru, being Sessho-Maru, was of course up in a moment, giving Inuyasha a look that seemed capable of slaughtering a good-sized village.

Kagome, who had fallen to one side, could see both, Sessho-Maru elegant even with one side streaked with blood, and Inuyasha, his fingers made into claws, his clothes covered with proof of his attempts at his own life. Both bloody and scratched and fighting their own flesh and blood for her.

She started crying again, and failed to notice that only Inuyasha actually seemed to care.

*

Of all the days _Indeed. He would have to choose now to come for me and Tetsusaiga._

Inuyasha was doing his best to return his half-brother's blood-curdling look, but with his shorter stature and simple, beat-up clothes he knew he would seem, as always, the weaker.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha demanded. "Wasn't your arm enough of a lesson to teach you the folly of fucking with father's gift to me?"

"Well, dearest brother, I came because that sword is meant for the son who protects mortalsand you don't seem to fit that description any longer. Look over to Kagome, brother, and tell me that when you draw Tetsusaiga it will assume it's true form!"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, and nearly gave up then and there. She was naked, scratched slightly, and puffy-eyed from crying and lack of sleep.

_He's right, I'm a failure, I should just turn over sword and Kagome both to himhe's right, and all along I was so wrong_

Do you KNOW your brother!? Fuck that, he's here because he wants the heirloom and the shardsplus the woman needed to find them. Kill him, and claim the bi-claim KAGOME as your own!

Inuyasha thought hardit didn't take long.

_As much as I sometimes hate the bullshit that comes into my mind, I think_ _that sounds like a very good idea._

"If you insist, asshole. When I draw MY sword I'll kick your ass straight into hell with it!"

Tetsusaiga cleared the sheath with a burst of demonic power, and while a surprised Sessho-Maru dodged the first slash, he was obviously not happy with this turn of events.

"You're not protecting mortal life, you'd kill the girl because of your own petty revenge, you fucking whelp!" He tried hard to regain his composition as he landed from his quick jump. "Still, I'll make your wounds bleed poison even if I can't put father's fang through your pathetic body."

Inuyasha spat. "The sword works for me because while I don't know why you're here I can guess. You'd just love to take advantage of me, and of Kagome while we both weep over an emotion you'll never feel." He charged again.

"But I won't take it, you fucking asshole, and you'll touch Kagome again over my dead, twitching corpse!!"

"Prophetic words!" Sneered Sessho-Maru, spinning beneath Inuyasha's thrust and ripping venom-dripping wounds in his abdomen.

The younger sibling growled deep in his throat, and brought the sword's hilt down on his brother's head, then leapt overhead to deliver a coup de grace. But when he came down Tetsusaiga bit into the earth, while Sessho-Maru's poisoned claws again ripped at his flesh.

Inuyasha staggeredand then jammed an elbow in his brother's face, bloodying his formerly pure youkai nose. It was Sessho-Maru's turn to stumble back, and he again fell on his back to dodge the angry swing Inuyasha delivered as he turned.

Vision's swimmingfinish this quick! _I'm working on it, he's so godamn fast_

Set on finishing the slippery dog demon, Inuyasha pressed the attack.

To late.

Sessho-Maru was ANGRY about his sensitive nose. "You son of a whore-bitch, how DARE you defile my superior person!? I'll rip your half-breed body to shreds before you can touch me again!"

Suddenly Inuyasha was on the ground, his body aching from a half dozen new claw tracks along his sides and limbs. Before he could even cry out in pain, he saw Sessho-Maru standing over him. "Come brother, you didn't really think I'd let you win after all the trouble I went through to arrange your little vengeance? The witch who broke the beads, all my acting with the shard-detector, me having to use my true speed? It's time to die brother, be glad that you made one of your betters spend more effort than he should have on you." He paused, and smirked in a horrible way. "I'll think of you, my little hanyou brother, when I enjoy her the first time"

He swung.

_There's no way to move in timeno way out._

I'm sorry, Kagome

(OK, it was mean to leave a cliffhanger, but I know how this ends (and you can prolly guess), so one way or another an ending is forthcominguber-thanks to MindMelda for bringing me up on Inu derogatives, I was actually gonna use fluffy just because I think it's so funny, but she set me straightotherwise general thanks for the amazing reviews I got on chapter 3, keep it up and I'll be writing Inuyasha till the day I die. Oh, and special thanks to Linkin Park for the second half of the soundtrack. A chapter 5 follows this on shiny golden wings of hope. Thankies for reading, reviews please! L8r!)


	5. Kagome

Chapter 5: Kagome (Gee, inspired chapter titles, huh? Written to "Heart of Sword", the RK closing theme, and Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory, followed by 58 Eminem songs, a few hours worth. Sound good yet?)

(Golden shiny wings of hope have delivered you! Fear not, gentle cliffy-haters, you're minds will soon be set at ease! Altho my new manga (8) may be distracting me while I write, I'll try and have this puppy up before curiosity consumes your mindsand btw, Fluffy kind of invited himself in, he wasn't in the plot originally, but I decided he could be funthe witch who broke the beads was supposed to be simply a random skilled magic-worker. Enjoy!)

(Oh, and while my collection is slowly expanding, I don't own Inuyasha or Fluffy or Kagome, or even Jaken. Wish I had fluffy though, that demon would make a CUTE chick! *Sessho-Maru rips out my ribcage and makes me eat it*)

Halfway to Inuyasha's chest, Tetsusaiga became a rusted slab, which smacked him right in the sternum, knocking the wind out of him and leaving a nasty looking bruise.

Kagome, still nude, but very angry, drew back the bow for another shot. "What am I, DEAF!? You lied, you asshole!! He loved me more all along!!" Sessho-Maru barely had time to wipe the triumphant expression off his face before her next arrow stuck in it, and two more followed, smashing him to the ground. 

Kagome didn't let up during her tantrum. "I HATE LIARS!!" Before Jaken managed sweep his master back to their lair she had emptied the rest of the quiver into him. It would be a while before Sessho-Maru risked another arm and messed with his half-brother again.

Which was a good thing, because the moment Sessho-maru and company disappeared over the horizon Kagome collapsed wailing onto Inuyasha's blood-soaked chest.

*

Fehcoward! He flies off again, next time- _Next time I'd better hope Kagome is still thereshe's the only reason we won._

Why? After all I did, why would she save me? Were you just not listening when she said she loved you? She smells so nicenot like a youkai, but you should mate with her anyway. _WHAT!?_ Well now you know what really happened with Kikyo, and while you gather the shards you'll be around her a lot anyway, so why not? She's beautiful and strong and she wants you.

_UmmI don't knowall the stupid things I didI suppose maybe if she forgives me. Not that I would apologize! But if she forgives me, and if she meant what she said about loving me_Hell, do it even if she doesn't mean it!_ Oh shut up._

Inuyasha hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her hair and trying to comfort her. Trying to comfort them both. "KagomeI'm so sorry. So sorry I took my rage out on you, and made you a target for Sessho-Maru." 

Kagome could do nothing but slowly purge the day's pent-up emotionsand enjoy the feel of Inuyasha touching her, protecting her. The feeling of Inuyasha loving her.

*

It took a while to explain it all. Kagome couldn't even cry anymore when she heard that both lovers had been betrayed, and could barely even let out a little gasp when she heard about Kaede.

She was to busy looking at Inuyasha. To busy remembering him telling Sessho-Maru that he'd touch her again over his twitching corpse.

When he finished, she tried to speak. "Inuyasha, I-"

He was determined to finish his speech. "Kagome, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, I always have one way or another, and I always-"

He was cut off at this point by a rather long and involved kiss.

She broke for air and pronouncements of affection. "I love you too, Inuyashalike I told you, even after everything. And I'M sorry I haven't even looked at your wounds, since you got them protecting me."

"They should really just be cleaned, you know they'll close soon" "Well before you do anything else I want you to take care of them, Inuyasha, if you're going to risk your life for me I'm not going to let you be stupid about the injuries you get."

If you bathe, she's coming in with you. _Damn straight._ "I'm not going anywhere without youand that includes bathing. Get used to it."

"What, did you think I'd let you go alone?"

*

At the shore, Kagome turned to Inuyasha again. Here we go! _I've waited so long_

Her hands undid his bloody clothes, and he cast them aside. She stood back, and admired the way his silver mane dripped down his lanky but strong frame, and teased his visibly closing wounds.

She felt his eyes on her, no longer loathing, no longer distracted by anything else in the world. She was all they saw.

They slowly waded in, hand in hand, and in the center Inuyasha couldn't hold himself anymore. He spun her to him, pressed himself against his love, and kissed her again.

She kissed back, and for a long minute they stood there, tasting each other, welcoming their partner as they themselves were welcomed.

This, of course, wasn't enough for Inuyasha. He broke away, gently biting her lip as he left, and lapped at her neck, her ear and cheek, burying himself in that soft smell of her. Kagome's hands reached up and played with Inuyasha's long hair, fondling his soft ears and combing his tangled and matted locks. She gasped slightly as Inuyasha nipped her earlobe, and the hard warmth she felt at her belly was growing appreciably with every passing second.

But suddenly

The hair she had been stroking began slowly to turn a shade of normal brown, losing it's luster as the dog-like ears disappeared under her very fingers.

He pulled away. "Nolast night was a full moon"

"What's happening?! Inuyasha, why are you changing?" Kagome demanded.

"It's part of being hanyou," He said, slumping in embarrassment. "Every month at the new moon I become human until dawnI always hid it because it was a pathetic weakness." He hung his head in shame, the ends of his long and now brown hair floating on the still waters.

Kagome drew him close again, missing the way his warmth pressed on her breasts, and the strength of his chest beneath her cheek. "Frankly, love," She said, softly kissing his throat and neck, "I couldn't care less."

The warmth was back, and better than ever.

The lovers reflected, Inuyasha thinking of Kikyo, and Kagome of all her friends and her family in the future, of poor naïve Hojo, and out her tests and schoolwork. They both looked within, and thought briefly.

Then they went back to each other, and all else was forgotten.

*

In a brief lull, Kagome floated peacefully in the water, Inuyasha panting and lying on the water somewhere between her legs.

_Who would have known? Inuyasha loved Kikyo, he's loved me, he's LOVING me, and I have deeper feelings for him that I thought was possible. Is it all going to fast? Probably._

_You know, back home this would have been wrongI know this guy for a few days, he gets pissed, sticks me to a tree, and threatens to kill me. And thenthis. But I do love him, and no matter how many problems his life had, I think he loves me too. So what's wrong with it?_

Nothing. Nothing at all. Said a soothing inner voice

_But I hope he doesn't take advantage of thishe wouldn't leave, would he? Is he using me? Will he abuse me? I hope notI trust him. _(A/N: *Eminem's 'Kym' comes on headphones. T3h Jack (aka Sano) shivers and tries to finish scene without breaking into full-fledged panic*)_ I love him. And as long as he'll always love me back, I don't think I'll want for anything else in the world_

And soon Inuyasha's rough tongue had her full attention again.

*

Two very tired people lay on the shore line and admired the sunrise. Kagome fondled the brown locks of sleeping Inuyasha, and smiled even as they began to turn silver again. A golden eye opened, and watched her.

Well that was good. _All that time I spent, remembering only Kikyo, as she shot me dead and walked awaysomehow it doesn't seem as bad now. She makes it all seem alrightis that love?_

No. It's fucking. _Shut up._

Kagome glanced up, and Inuyasha's grin matched his eyes, happy and shining. "Your ears are back!" She cheered, grabbing the soft flaps and rubbing happily. Inuyasha leaned back and enjoyed the feeling.

He sighed in pleasure, remembering the previous night's events. _Kagome, sliding herself onto me, wrapping her legs around my bare waist. Kagome, on the sandy shore now, feeling and kissing and thrusting herself on me all at the same time until I want to dance with joy about the love I've found._

_Kagome, sitting on my lap and rubbing my ears while the sunrise makes her a holy figure, bathed in the light_

_I don't know if we'll ever find the Shikon jewel or kill Sessho-Maru, or even avenge Kikyo's death. I don't know if Kagome will have to leave me behind for some big test or something in the future, or maybe even go off to this college thing she's always whining about._

_But as long as I know that deep down she's always thinking of me, and she never leaves my thoughts, I don't care._

So as long as you get some more, right?

_Shut up._

*

_It's so weird sometimes, how there's two sides to him. One is so human, so frail, loves his mother, loves me, still cries about Kikyo when he thinks no one's watching (The trick is to sit downwind). I love to comfort it, and I love feeling so valued when he looks at me like I'm the only thing in the world that matters. And the other side, so dark and angryit didn't want tears for Kikyo, it wanted vengeance, bloody and violent. But I love it too, because it really does value me higher than anything else. It protects me, it manages all the fighting, andsome of the loving. And most of all it's his courage, it tells him what he needs to do and gives him the will to do it in some situations where otherwise he might have been in trouble._

It was a nice surprise, having him transform like that on the first nightbut I think I like him better just how he is. When we get the Shikon no Tama together again, I'm sure we can find something better to do with it than take away the drive that makes my love so braveor the softness that keeps him from being a total ass.

Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's ears again, and grinned to herself. _And besides, I don't want to lose the ears again! They're soooo _(She punctuated this with an extended high speed scratching) _oooo CUTE!!! _(She finished with a triumphal pet).

*

Lovers walked back to civilization hand in hand. Kagome's parents whined only slightly about ordering another school uniform. Kaede suffered merely a nasty back sprain and some assorted bruises about the throat. Sessho-Maru licked his wounds and beat up Jaken for no readily apparent reason.

Birds sang. Flowers bloomed. All seemed right with the world.

And getting right-er all the time.

(Kami-sama, grant my plea, make me wakarimas why I'm not able to write endings, de gorazu iye yo. It's sad. (Kami-sama reply: Because you suck and we hate you. We like Imbrium Iridum and MindMelda and Stealiana more, they roxxor t3h boxxorz of j00) Oh. Well that explains an asslode. Anyway, I'm sorry this took foreveras Mindmelda kindly explained, I needed to replenish my angst before I could spew any more. Why couldn't I see that!? I just needed some nice righteous rage (video games) and some pessimistic depression (Having people write better than me and Eminem) to turn this sucker out. Be glad, this is the second story I have ever finished in my entire life. Well, kind of 3rd, but the Kaoru/Misao one never had it's 'ending' chapter posted because the one I had up was better. So there. Anyway, I have many, many ideas for future projs, if you have any requests DO drop me a lineyou know I do it all fro j00, right? H4x to my loyal and unloyal readers alike, review me to tell me if you think this is a better end chapter than the LAST oneI still have nightmaresanyway, ttyl, thankies for reading! L8r!)

(Oh yes, and Mindmelda (again!) is partly responsible for the idea of Kagome loving both parts of Inuyasha's personalityI had never really picked up on that before. She gets h4x AND props! And if I get it my way she gets reviews too, so go read her RK stuff. L8r!)

Est exitum. Es miser? Non? Nec me.


End file.
